coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8550 (9th January 2015)
Plot On his wedding day, Kirk is a bag of nerves and still convinced he'll let Beth down. The residents don their '80s wedding outfits, with Beth as Madonna, bridesmaids Sinead, Tracy and Maria as Bananarama, Tyrone, as Spandau Ballet, Chesney and Craig as the Blues Brothers, Julie as Molly Ringwald, and Dev as a Ghostbuster. As she leaves for the wedding, Beth is miffed to see Sophie and Maddie also dressed as Madonna. Kirk goes missing. Sean is stood up by Billy. Beth arrives at the wedding, where Julie tells her Kirk hasn't turned up. Beth fears she's going to be jilted and takes it out on two guests who haven't dressed up, only to discover they're Kirk's parents who have just got off the plane. With five minutes to go until they lose their slot at the registry office, Kirk turns up in a taxi, explaining that he had to get his Adam Ant costume and couldn't contact anyone as he'd left his phone at home. Craig gives Beth away as she marries Kirk. Beth and Kirk have written their own vows. Tim and Sally miss the wedding while they christen their new designer sofa. Michelle leaves Steve on his own at the Rovers to go out with Hamish as he hasn't bothered to help set up the reception. She's also annoyed that he hasn't shown any emotional reaction to seeing her kissing Hamish. Steph encourages Luke to ignore Maria's wishes and join her at the party. The reception gets underway at the Rovers. Liz is furious when she and Tony return from a shopping trip to find drinkers helping themselves and Steve nowhere in sight. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Agnes Tinker - Juliette Kaplan *Nancy Tinker - Kate Fitzgerald *Arlene Tinker - Alison Burrows *Dot Sutherland - Susie Baxter *Eric Sutherland - Steve Money *Registrar - Blue Merrick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and smoking shelter *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Just Nick's *Weatherfield Register Office - Marriage room, foyer and exterior Notes *Mary Taylor (Patti Clare) is credited twice in error. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirk is a nervous wreck as he prepares for the wedding and manages to slip away from Chesney; Steve looks after the reception alone when Michelle goes out with Hamish; and Sean becomes upset with Billy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,440,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2015 episodes